


The Good 4F

by zhem1x5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Omega Bucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: Sometimes a 4F was assigned for a very good reason. Sometimes that reason doesn't really matter anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woefully unbeta'd, written in August and I just couldn't wait any longer.

"I fucking hate these things," Bucky mutters, flopping down beside Steve on their worn out couch, suppressants in one hand and a small glass of water in the other.

It's the same thing Bucky's said every morning for years, the same thing Steve figures he'll hear him saying every morning for years to come, and he's not told Bucky yet, but he's really alright with that.

***

Bucky's enlistment notice comes three days later. Bucky hates that fucking thing too. 

So does Steve.

***

They go out dancing, Bucky smelling like a nice, safe beta and all the dames loving it, Steve smelling like an alpha but looking like he's bought that fake scent and none of the dames paying him the least bit of attention.

It's just like every other night of their lives and Steve's worrying himself sick because in a few days Bucky won't be here to frown goodnaturedly at the girls who won't give Steve the time of day, won't throw his arm around Steve's shoulders as they walk home without a penny in their pockets but in good spirits because Bucky had fun and that's all Steve's ever wanted.

Bucky doesn't say anything this time, too distracted to find Steve eying the enlistment posters, knowing full well that Steve would be right there next to him on the boat going over if God hadn't been looking out for the punk. 4F. Bucky's never been so proud in his life than he is every time Steve comes home, dejected though he is, with a refusal. Steve's too important to throw his life away and if Bucky has to care enough for both of them, at least Steve's safe.

***

He doesn't tell Steve that he nearly got 4F too. That he'd missed a dose of his suppressant and it'd been enough for the telltale scent to give him away. 

*** 

A year ago, they wouldn't have taken an omega at all. But things are getting hairy and they need able bodied men, even the defective ones that sometimes are more hormones than sense.

And Bucky's spent years pulling Steve out of scrapes, might have forgotten that he wasn't a decent alpha or good beta if not for the pills he takes every morning. He can throw a punch with the best of them. Turns out to have a steady hand and damn near perfect aim. Still a 4F if not for the pills.

These days they're glad to dose him with something a little better than the regular stuff.

***

Bucky hates that shit too. Really hates it. Feels sick every morning, at least until he eats something, and sometimes there's not much to line his stomach with. 

He can't throw them up though and sometimes trying to keep the bastards down is worse than the spray of blood half a tick after he pulls the trigger.

But he's good at it. He's never really been good at much before.

***

The Germans are a little too giddy to find an omega in the units they've stashed in cages small enough that it takes less than three days with no suppressants before the already angry and agitated alphas start posturing for real. The tightly leashed violence they've all been trained to doesn't hold up long in the face of something no one thought would be a problem. There's a reason omegas are 4F.

He's lucky most of the guys in his own cage are betas and familiar enough with him to hold the few others back.

The catcalls are not something he's ever really had to deal with and it's hard to sleep the little any of them manage when they've spent all their waking hours composing odes to his ass and taking bets on how many it can take before he can't take anything anymore or the Germans decide an American omega is the perfect party favor.

***

It's almost a relief to be pulled out of his cage and dragged to whatever the Germans have waiting for him. 

***

(He'll never tell Steve that part).

***

Shoulda known it would be worse. Shoulda known they'd have plans. Shoulda known. Shouldashouldashoulda.

***

Steve?

***

Steve.

Not Steve.

Definitely Steve. Smells like Steve.

Doesn't look like Steve.

Smells like Steve.

Probably not Steve, but God, Bucky doesn't care. Cause Steve's home and safe and whoever this is is promising Bucky can be too. And they've been telling him for weeks how much easier it will be if he just complies, but none of them are Steve. And Steve....

***

Steve?

***

Steve.

Just not Steve like Bucky remembers.

***

"You smell different," Steve mutters, burying his nose against Bucky's collar like he used to and it takes everything Bucky has not to jump. Flinch. Scream.

Steve. Steve, his mind mutters behind all the other scrambling. For the first time his skin crawls, even though it's Steve. Maybe, he thinks, because it's Steve.

"Just the suppressants," he lies, carefully still even though the guys who were locked up with him are eying Steve like they might drag him off of Bucky if he doesn't let go soon. "Had me on some doozies."

***

He's never wanted to be back in that little room they shared in Brooklyn so much as he does now, because Steve is here and God help him, he can't leave him here, but... God.

***

Steve wants to send him home. Says he's done enough, suffered enough, and Bucky wonders who opened their yap because he's not said a word to so much as imply that there was something wrong with him.

Because there is. He can feel the wrongness crawling inside him and burning away everything that used to be him.

He tells Steve it's the suppressants. Comments on Steve's changes when that's not enough. Walks out when even that doesn't work.

Figures people will just think he's being an omega.

***

He's right.

***

Assholes. The lot of them.

***

There's something wrong with him. Really wrong.

But Steve's so happy to be over here fighting and still perfectly happy to see Bucky honorably discharged, there's nothing he can say to anyone.

Broken and wrong is his new normal.

***

He takes three times the dosage of suppressants now. They make him shake and heave but it feels even more important to take them every morning.

Steve makes sure he's got something to take them with, watching when Bucky pales and looks around guiltily after.

Bucky wishes they'd gone ahead with his 4F.

***

He's a piece of shit asshole.

***

Men are laying down their lives. He belongs right beside them.

***

Still, he's grateful Steve's putting together a team, just a few trusted men. All betas except for Bucky and Steve. The suppressants help, but he draws a lot of attention in the army camps.

Has a lot of guys calling him Sergeant Sweetheart, at least when Steve isn't there to hear it, when they don't go for something a fair bit more degrading. Some of them were in the cages with him.

***

Bucky dreams of the cages. The last time he felt a little safe, two days of being locked up with guys he's pulled the trigger for, before they realized what he is.

Those dreams are alright.

It's what follows that makes him vomit in the mornings.

***

When they find Zola it almost feels cathartic. For all of them.

***

He only wakes up as himself twice. For seventy years he's someone else, broken into someone else.

*** 

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

***

He can't run far enough fast enough.

They'd been dosing him with something and when it begins to wear off people notice. For seventy years he was a shadow, a ghost, and now he's a nothing. Something.

People notice somethings.

***

Not nothing. Not something. Someone.

***

James Buchanan Barnes.

***

Bucky Barnes?

***

Buckybuckybuckybuckybucky

***

Someone.


End file.
